


Metanoia

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, World of Warcraft AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Metanoia - a transformative change of heart or, a love story between Jinki and Kibum who are on opposite sides of a war, set in the realm of World of Warcraft





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> All you really need to know about WoW is that there are two factions, the Alliance and the Horde that are mortal enemies  
Jinki is a Blood Elf Hunter with a lion companion named Namgi on the side of the Horde  
Kibum is a Night Elf Druid, a shapeshifter and healer, on the side of the Alliance.  
They meet when Jinki is on the island of Teldressil with a very hurt Namgi, surrounded by people who will attack him on sight, and Kibum brings him home to safety for the time being.

If Jinki was being honest with himself, he’d admit that coming to Teldressil was a terrible idea, but he had never seen it other than in scrolls growing up and curiosity was a hell of a thing to conquer. He had expected certain things to go astray getting into an alliance city undetected, but he never thought the one getting harmed would be his faithful companion Namgi. The large lion was currently thrown over Jinki’s shoulders, making soft little noises each time he was jarred with Jinki’s steps. “Just a little while longer. We need shelter before I can tend to you.” 

He stopped for a moment on top of the hillcrest, huffing slightly as the heavyweight of Namgi began to settle completely on his body. Teldressil was full of bright green life, towering trees with thick trunks and a wide range of plant life to go with the animals that lived there. Scanning his surroundings he noticed a small cave down the hill to the right. The problem was, it was very close to the town of Dolanaar. He may have been able to defend himself successfully with Namgi, but with the lion barely able to stand on his paws, that was a far fetched idea. But with the warmth of what Jinki was sure was blood dripping down his neck he knew they didn’t have time to be picky. He’d never forgive himself if Namgi died because of his decisions. 

The guards of the town seemed to be more active and he wondered if they had gotten the word out this far this quickly of the little skirmish they got into escaping the capital city of Darnassus. His footsteps were silent, eyes cast up at the ledge of the cliff where he knew there to be patrolling guards that would attack him on sight. Finally, he twisted into the cave opening and let out the breath he had been holding. Ever so gently he placed Namgi down onto the floor, frowning deeply as the lion just left his head limp against the cold rock beneath them with a soft whine. 

Jinki dropped his backpack onto the ground along with his bow and quiver of arrows. He placed his weapon against the right wall, far enough away that it wasn’t in his way to focus on Namgi, but close enough he could get to it to defend them both. Then he knelt beside Namgi and opened his bag to look through the charms to make the container bigger to find the bandages he kept. Usually, he’d heal them himself, but they hadn’t rested for more than a few hours in the last three days and he wanted to keep most of the energy for the instance of protecting them. Instead, he’d heal the wounds that were the worst, and bandage the others. 

He had his hands over Namgi’s left rear leg just finishing up the nasty arrow wound when Jinki felt the cool sensation of a blade against his neck. He froze, giving Namgi a pointed look as the lion began to lift his head and growl. Behind Jinki a voice hissed, “And tell me why I shouldn’t gut you where you kneel Horde filth?” 

Jinki slowly lifted his hands, making sure the person behind him saw no weapon and didn’t act rashly. “My pet is injured. I only wish to heal him. I do not mean anyone any harm.” 

“Then why have you come here Blood Elf? You put way too much effort to get into Teldressil to not have a purpose for it.” The blade was pressed a little more, causing an uncomfortable tension against Jinki’s skin. “What is it?” 

“I’ve never seen it for myself. Just in history books in Silvermoon.” Jinki closed his eyes, his tongue running over his lips quickly, as he tried to control his breathing. This encounter could go any of two ways. The stranger behind him helped him or they attacked, and Jinki did not plan on dying today in a foreign land where he had no clue what awful things they would do to his body. “My purpose was to explore and see it for myself. I just needed somewhere to tend to my pet.” 

A few tense moments passed before the stranger spoke again, “And if you heal your pet, you’ll be going on your way?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Follow me.” Then as quickly as they finished, they said, “Slowly.” 

He stepped over Namgi, turning to get a good look at the stranger. It was a Night Elf, tall and slender, with dark blue hair and tan skin. In one hand was the blade they had pressed against Jinki’s throat and the other a simple wooden staff. “My name is Jinki.” 

“I did not ask for it.” The stranger walked sideways toward Jinki’s weapon, curling their fingers around both after putting the dagger away on their hip. “Come, we don’t have much time before the patrol above returns.” 

Jinki heaved Namgi back onto his shoulders, staring at the strangers back as they turned toward the cave opening. “If you’re leading me into an ambush to be slaughtered without the ability to defend myself, I’d rather you just do it here.” 

The stranger stopped just as the crest of the small hill leading from the mouth of the cave and looked over their shoulder. “That is not the honorable thing to do and unlike your horde, I possess that. Come.” 

With that conversation ceased as Jinki focused on following the Night Elf through Alliance territory, hopefully toward somewhere safe and not his impending doom. 

——-

Through dense foliage, they arrived at a small cottage. The stranger unlocked the front door and stepped to the left to let Jinki walk in first. He heard the door close behind them before the Night Elf gestured to a room to their right. “You may use whatever you need in this room if it means you’ll be out of my home quicker.”

“Thank you.” Jinki sincerely stated as he stepped into the square room. There was a large table in the center, a window facing the front of the home, and shelves covering the other two walls full of every ingredient an alchemist could ask for. Very gently he placed Namgi on the table and turned to find the stranger leaning against the doorframe by their right shoulder. 

“You may stay here until your fur-covered companion is well enough to walk on their own. Try not to do anything foolish.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Druid.”

They rose a single eyebrow at that, crossing their arms over their chest. “Who says that’s what I am?”

Jinki gently flicked the tip of his nose with a grin. “Hunter senses.”

“I see.” They straightened once again, vibrating a little on the balls of their feet. As they turned to leave they said, “Fetch me when you are finished.” 

The door clicked closed cutting the Night Elf from Jinki’s vision. He turned toward Namgi and ran his hand over the lion’s big mane. “Our helper is very strange.” When Namgi mrowed at him, Jinki grinned. “My thoughts exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small start to what I expect to turn out to be a very big story. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
